Janelle Shanks
Janelle Shanks '''(also known as '''The Weave-ologist) is a replacement bad girl on Season 11 of The Bad Girls Club. She replaces Milyn in episode 4, along with another replacement, Shanae. Janelle is friends with Andrea, another replacement. She is also a participant on season 2 of Bad Girls All-Star Battle . Fights Episode 6: Teresa, GiGi, Tiana, & JazMone vs. Janelle Episode 9: Tiana vs. Janelle Episode 9: JazMone vs. Janelle Reunion Part 1: JazMone vs. Janelle (round 2) Reunion Part 2: Tiana vs. Janelle (round 2) History Season 11 Arriving at the house as a replacement for Bad Girl, Milyn Jensen, Janelle was judged before she even stepped through the door. She quickly fell into a conflict with JazMone Adams in the make-up room. Janelle, sitting next to Jaz, would constantly flip her hair to get it done, and this annoyed Jaz as her weave would continuously hit her. Because Jaz was the 'leader' of her pack, this - coupled with Janelle's "boogie" attitude - put Janelle in a bad standing with all the other girls, with the exception of Teresa. The conflict, however, continued when Janelle showed a negative reaction when GiGi and her friends used her juice to make shots. GiGi took offense, even though Janelle was new and didn't know of this house rule. When Tiana took offense as well, she drunkenly got on top of a half-asleep Janelle and slowly poured water on her. When Janelle replied by calling her and the other girls who were laughing "broke bitches", all of them, including Teresa (who oddly had no problem with how Tiana was bullying Janelle earlier), turned their back on Janelle and made her into the house outcast. The conflict, however, met its horizon crossing when GiGi invited all the girls to the club. GiGi invited Janelle as well, but refused to allow her into their VIP. Janelle, however, did what she pleased and entered the VIP anyways. When the girls returned home, GiGi was furious with Janelle. She intimidated her and told her to fight her whenever she's ready. As she walked away, Janelle snapped and punched her at the side of her head. This led to a brawl that involved Jaz and Teresa. During the fight, Jaz pushed Janelle down, and as Janelle yelled at the girls for jumping her, Teresa grabbed her hair and kicked at her face (with her heels on). Shanae Thomas, who arrived at the house alongside Janelle, was furious at Janelle for squaring up only when her opponent's back was turned, and officially broke her and Janelle's acquaintanceship. The following day, Teresa was removed from the house due to her kick, which the producers state could have done severe damage to Janelle's eye. Despite the fight having nothing to do with Teresa, the other girls swear to get Janelle out of the house for her. The girls then begin to take joy in bullying and tormenting Janelle on an hourly basis. For a short amount of time, the girls lay off while on a trip to Key West. Upon their return, they are met with Teresa's replacement, Andrea Bowman, who witnesses the bullying and decides to stick up for Janelle. This results in Andrea becoming another target, and the bullying only gets worse. Eventually, the girls all calm down and, while Janelle leaves to go home during a fashion suit involving JazMone, Andrea uses this opportunity to apologize for entering a conflict she really didn't know about. Despite this, the next few days were still rather comforting for Janelle, as Shanae was ironically made into the next house target. This showed Janelle enjoying herself for the first time since arriving, even acting friendly with Jaz and Tiana, her two main tormentors. This, however, didn't last forever, as Jaz began to realise how comfortable Janelle's gotten, and decides that it is now time for her to leave. Jaz, along with Tiana, pack all of her things in garbage bags and place them outside, and force her out of the house. Andrea, who promised to have Janelle's back, flakes on her, not wanting to get involved anymore. Janelle, sick of the treatment, gets into a physical fight with Tiana, and afterwards, slaps Jaz as she leaves, giving Janelle the last laugh as she exits the Bad Girls Club. Bad Girls All-Star Battle (season 2) Trivia *Janelle was actually told by the producers that she needed to leave the house before she returned home during Jaz and Tiana's final prank. Janelle decided to have a final talk with Andrea to see if she'd really stick up for her, and decided she wanted to go out with a bang, thus her fight with Tiana and Jaz. Category:Bad Girls Category:Replacement Category:Season 11 Cast Member Category:Removed Category:Replaced Category:BGASB2 Category:All Stars